


A Heart's Capacity (Has No Limit)

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Modern AU, Other, this ship needs a name guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polyamory is a thing.<br/>Quite a few guys have yet to discover that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart's Capacity (Has No Limit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartOfGold15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfGold15/gifts).



> I literally have soooooo much that I've been working on and getting nowhere and I just wrote this in a couple hours   
> Enjoy

At first, it had been Mike and Scott. Exclusively.  
And then Mike started noticing Scott's eyes wandering over the body of one of their co-workers, and he couldn't blame him. Vincent did have quite an ass on him.   
But they got close, and Mike saw that Scott's blue eyes looked at Vince the same way they looked at him and for some reason, he didn't mind.  
Scott asked him exactly how "exclusive" they were, and Mike said he didn't mind if he fucked Vince, if that's what he was asking. He couldn't explain why he didn't mind, he just had a certain fondness for the purple-haired man. His flirty jokes and innuendos were as endearing as Scott's stupid puns, and Mike found himself noticing the man's little mannerisms, the way he hummed when he was stressed, tapped his fingers when he was bored.  
He wondered if he was in love again.  
Scott brought up one day a concept he had never thought much about, yet changed his world view.  
Polyamory.  
And so it became Scott and Mike and Vincent.

Jeremy was the cute one, the one they all agreed on. His first day, all three boyfriends couldn't take their eyes off him. He was absolutely adorable, and sweet.   
They all noticed the way he looked when Mike would kiss Scott, and then Vince, and they would both kiss him and each other and take one car home.   
They speculated over the dinner that Mike almost always cooked, wondering if he was open to breaking away from monogamy.   
They experimented. Vince did his flirty, jokey thing that he did with everyone who was cute enough, and Scott would kiss his hand, and hold doors for him; even Mike turned on the charm.   
He came to them at the end of work one day, explaining that he was falling for all three of them, and were they really polyamorous or was somebody in Accounting an asshole and if they actually were, he thought he could be and he'd like to go out with them.  
They laughed, and Scott kissed his cheek, and they said yes.  
And so after that they became Mike and Scott and Vincent and Jeremy.

Fritz was the hard one.   
Mike and Vince were into him at first, and Scott scoffed and called him a douchebag, and no, Mike had said, he's cute; look at him, let's go out with him. Vince had agreed, and Jere had said he _was_ cute, and Scott said yes because he loved them and he guessed he would be open to dating him, but if he was a douche everyone owed him five dollars.   
Vince was the one to actually ask first, though he basically just suggested it. Over watercooler talk, he had mentioned that he was in a really nice relationship with a few guys, and would he like to come get dinner, and his ears turned red and he muttered something about getting back to work.   
Scott and Mike were the next to bring it up, talking about their relationship.  
Mike asked Fritz if he was seeing anybody, and he said no, and Mike's eyes lit up, but they left it there.   
But it slowly became obvious that he had fallen for Scott and Vince, and it didn't take long for him to open up to the idea of loving and dating more than one person, and he agreed to go out with them. (He fell hard for Mike and Jere once he got to know them.)

And then it was Mike and Scott and Vince and Jeremy and Fritz, and it was happy and nice once everyone had gotten used to the occasional difficulties with cuddling, and arguing over who sat where in the car like children.   
Maybe most people viewed polyamory as another word for an open relationship, or cheating, and maybe that wasn't going to change overnight.   
But for them, it was just love.


End file.
